The Chronicles of the Celestial Elf Sisters
by Tinnuwen
Summary: Two Canadian twin teens are thrust into the world of Middle Earth around the adventure to Erebor after a visit with their grandparents in New Zealand. After remembering the prior events, the two realized they were in a world they would only dream and read about. Not to mention their noticing their very own elf ears... Kili/OC and Lindir/OC/Thranduil :)


The sun rises over the horizon. Its soft, pastel rays slipping between the closed cream colored curtains. Sleepy hazel eyes blink slowly, before sharpening. An angry looking face marred the clear skin of a teen. She grumbled before turning over and pressing a pillow onto the back of her head. This teen knew exactly what was coming. Suddenly her bedroom door slammed open and a figure ran in. This figure then jumped right on the slumbering form that was hiding underneath the bedding. "Get up, get up! Come on, Cornelia! Its SATURDAY!" a voice said happily. The grumpy teen, known as Cornelia grumbled back, "Charlotte, get off me." The other teen quickly did so. Cornelia sighed. "Lotte, how do you have so much energy in the mornings?" Charlotte was quick to retort. "Well, why do you have so much energy when the sun is down?" There was a still silence for a few short moments before the two laughed.

**Cornelia's POV**

Ah, mornings... the things I dread and my identical twin sister absolutely adores. I can see why she likes it though. The birds start their morning song and its so misty everywhere. The peace of it is what she loves. I yawn as I stretch and get up to follow my younger twin out of the room. "Lotte, I swear that I'm nocturnal." I say to her before yawning again. She just laughed and opened the fridge, getting out a bagel and some nonfat cream cheese. So, I guess that you know my name now is Cornelia and that the ever energetic Charlotte is my twin sister. We live in Toronto, Canada. As far as we know, we are French-Canadian, German, Scottish, and Celtic Irish. We both know English, French, German, Quenya, and Sindarin. We can play any ocarina and the bagpipes. Our parents work alot, so I had to raise my sister on my own for sometime. I did resent them at some point, for not seeing and spending much time with us. I later realized that they worked to we could have a good life. We lived in a nice flat in Toronto, we go to a good highschool. All is good. I run my hand through my long and thick black hair. It takes nearly forever to clean and comb out. Keeps me warm in the winter though. Charlotte is looking at me weirdly. I must be staring into space again. I blinked and looked up at her. She just giggled alittle, "Someones a little lost in their own little middle earth!" Oh, I forgot that we are complete nerds. Proud of it. The one thing that we love the most out of all of the fantasy genre, is The Lord of the Rings. We have the whole collection of books relating to middle earth. Yup, we are completely and utterly obsessed. Well, who wouldn't after reading the books and watching ALL of the extended editions of the movies twelve times? Exactly.

We ate our breakfast in peace. The two of us are supposed to visit our grandparents in New Zealand over the holidays. I bet its going to be fun. Our grandma is a pagan and used to tell us stories about faeries, elves, gnomes, and all sorts of magical creatures. Our grandfather would teach us about survival. Hes a "zombie apocalypse" junkie, but we love wouldn't him any other way. Since we didn't live very far from the airport, we decided to walk. Backpacks in hand and plane tickets in our pockets, we headed off.

It took about twenty minutes of walking until we got there. Through the security checks and everything, then we were off to Auckland! We were so excited, mostly because our grandparents had planned to go on the Lord of the Rings tour with us. My twin and I, being sixteen year old nerdettes, we were... lets just say... fangirling all over the place when they called us about that. About three hours into the flight, Charlotte fell asleep with me not so far behind. When I did fall asleep, however, I saw something strange after I drifted off. A large courtyard with a large stone terrace. In the terrace was a large triquetra, and it was glowing with little orbs of color floating from it. Before I could look closer, I woke up.

As I jerked awake, Charlotte woke up too. She looked around panicing for a quick moment before landing her gaze on me. She was panting. "Lia, I had a weird dream!" Charlotte said to me in a hushed whisper. She had fear and confusion in her eyes. "What is is Lotte?" I asked her. "I-I saw a huge spider! But before it got the chance to get me, a weird and short man came out of nowhere! He used a bow and shot it! Ma soeur, j'etais tellement peur!" Charlotte was on the verge of tears. I knew she hated spiders, but she hated death even more. Charlotte cried when anything died in the movies, but I was always there to comfort her. She hugged me and sobbed into my shoulder. A stewardess came down the isle and saw my sister crying. "May I get you a hankerchief, miss?" I slowly nodded and she walked down to grab one. Charlotte sniffled a little before looking at me in the eye. "I hope that my dream never happens, I really do." She said to me, her tearing up again. The stewardess came back a little while later. "Here you go miss, I hope that feel better now." She smiled and handed Charlotte the hankerchief. "Thank you. I only had a bad dream, sorry to bother you." Charlotte said to her, being the ever polite lady she was. The stewardess just smiled and wished us a good day. "Don't worry Lotte, I don't think the spiders in New Zealand are big enough to shoot with an arrow, or atleast I hope so..." I said to my twin. Her face faded to white. "Lotte! I was kidding!" I quickly apologized. I looked at a clock and realized that we slept for six hours.

For the rest of our 27 hour flight, first class mind you, we just talked and watched some cute kid's movies. I think Charlotte enjoyed "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs" and "Wreck-it Ralph" our of all of the movies. I knew that that dream was still plagueing her mind. I hope she doesn't have the same dream again and again on this trip, it would make me worried greatly. I hate for her to see the same thing that she is terrified of everytime she closes her eyes.

**I'm sorry that I didn't write more~ I really want to see how you guys enjoy the concept of my OC's before I get to the part where they enter Middle Earth. :D I'll update quite SOON! Oh, if you are wondering, Cornelia is based on me. The setting is actually based on how my life would be like if my family moved to Canada and got good jobs (both of my parents are workaholics) sooooo... SOON!**


End file.
